the_sydney_fisher_fashion_mysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Megan Benson
Megan Benson is a fictional hairdresser in the novel series, Tress It Up!. She began in the series as an apprentice along with her best friend and co-worker, Katie Irwin before they were promoted to junior stylists. Personality Family *Jennifer Benson - Mother *Lucas Benson - Brother *Unborn Child - Aborted *Cooper Jones - Son, given up for adoption *Alyssa Corelli - Daughter Tress It Up! Megan was introduced as hair apprentice at Tress It Up! Salon. She had three months of hairdressing experience and spent two years learning the ropes while sweeping the salon floor. When senior stylist, Jessica Samuels was killed in a car accident, Megan and her friend and co-worker Katie Irwin were promoted to junior stylists, as Darcy Payne and Jenny Slade were promoted to senior stylists. When Megan found out that Katie is living in the Tress It Up! Salon, she learned that her parents were moving and because Katie didn't have enough money for her own place, she feared of moving with them. Megan Appearance Megan has dark brown hair and brown eyes for the first three arcs. After her ordeal with Richard Mason, Megan changed her hair to a medium length layered hairstyle with a pink balayage. Friends *Taylor Doyle *Kylie Ferguson *Jessica Samuels (Deceased) *Darcy Payne *Katie Irwin (Best Friend) *Marissa Hughes *Bianca Miller Talents *Hairdressing *Adding Extentions *Balayage Techniques *Wedding Up-do's *Formal Up-do's *Make-Up Interests *Hairdressing *Make-Up *Shopping Likes *Hairdressing *Fashion *Beauty *Make-Up *Shopping *Hanging out with Katie Irwin *Working at Tress It Up! Salon Dislikes *Richard Mason Romantic Relationships *Alex Morrison - Megan's former teacher and ex-boyfriend who got Megan pregnant with his child, which she later aborted. *Richard Mason - Megan's sworn enemy whom her mother had an affair. He forced Megan into a relationship in order to for her to protect her mother from harm. He also forced her into having a child with him. *Nick Corelli - Megan's ex-husband, with whom she had a nice relationship with. She has a daughter with him named, Alyssa. Relationship with Family Notes *She is of Italian descent. *Megan and Darcy both share the same line, "What have you got to lose?" **Darcy said this line to -, in -. **Megan said this line to - in -. *She is best friends with both Katie Irwin and Jenny Slade, whom she works with at the salon. *Megan had three serious storylines in the Tress It Up! series. **Her mother has an affair with a co-worker and becomes pregnant with child. **She was pregnant and had an abortion which put her friendship with Katie Irwin in peril, due to her being against abortion. **She was in an forced relationship with her mother's co-worker, Richard Mason and was force into having a child with him *She was the second Tress It Up! employee to be in a dark storyline involving a male antagonist. The first was Marissa Hughes. *Had Megan not aborted her first child nor given her second child up for adoption, she would've been a mother of two children. *Before her hairdressing career, Megan had aspirations of being a model. *In -, it was revealed that Megan did a college essay on late make-up artist, Kevyn Aucoin. Category:Tress It Up! Category:Characters Category:Hair Stylists Category:Junior Stylists Category:Senior Stylists Category:Make-Up Artists